Meet Shady Gray
by The Gentlewoman
Summary: Shady Gray is just your average colt. Well, that is until his nightly "sessions" with Princess Cadance... First request. Might accept new requests. PM me if interested. Warning!: The following fic contains themes of BDSM and Futa-Cadance.  If you don't like it, don't read it.


**So recently I've received a request from an anonymous person (as they requested)**

**Anyway, this one is based on two images. Requests are open at the moment. Just e-mail or PM me about what you want.**

* * *

I still remember it as if it were yesterday. I was called into Canterlot Castle by orders of Prince Shining Armor. Of course I wonder what I personally have done to be called to the castle by the prince but I went anyway. I walked into the large foyer and instantly found myself lost. After about twenty minutes or so, I finally found a guard to lead me to the prince.

"Ah yes, Shady Gray, right? Prince Shining Armor has been awaiting your arrival..."

I followed the guard to a small room in the far east wing of the castle.

"The prince is in there. Have a good day..."

The guard trotted away swiftly as I opened the door cautiously. There, sitting at an empty table was Prince Shining Armor. He pulled out a chair that was set across from him with his magic.

"Take a seat sir." He said with a flat tone of voice.

Seeing as there was nothing I could do, I took the seat.

"Now Shady, do you know why you were brought in here today?"

"No sir, I don't."

Shining Armor's horn lit up in a blue aura. I feared for what he was planning and instantly shut my eyes. I then heard a loud **THUNK** noise on the table. I opened one eye to see a weird contraption on the table. It had two leather straps on both sides and a small buckle to connect both sides. Between the two straps sat a small ball with multiple holes. I looked up at the prince with confused eyes. He then pulled out another object: a hood.

"Put this on and follow me."

I used my magic to place the hood over my head as quickly as I could. I then looked at the object still lying on the table.

"Prince, what about this?" I asked while lifting it up by one strap.

"Bring that too. We're going to now see my wife..." Shining said as he continued to walk away.

"The Princess Cadance?!"

_And here I thought meeting the prince was good enough. Although, he still hasn't told me why I'm here..._

I followed the prince to a small stairway in a secluded hall. The whole room looked as if no one was allowed to enter. We climbed down the stairs until we reached a door. The prince used a spell I've never seen before and opened the door.

"Be sure to remember that," he told me, "You'll need it in the future..."

We entered the room to see a lone bed sitting in the middle.

"Cadance, we're here."

"Oh hey there!"

From out of the bed came Princess Cadence herself.

"You must be Shady, right? Hello, I'm Princess Cadance. You know why you're here, right?"

"Actually, I don't princess."

"Well," interrupted Shining Armor, "We need your assistance..."

"Assistance in what?" I asked curiously.

"Well Cadance here needs some 'services' satisfied that I can't really fulfill..."

"What kind of 'services'?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll see you later then hun."

"Bye then Shining." Cadance waved as Shining Armor left the chamber.

"So, why was I called her Princess Cadance?" I asked while now lowering the strange ball to the floor.

"No! Don't put it there! Then we'd have to disinfect it again!"

"What? Then where should I place it?" I asked while quickly recovering the ball.

"On me of course." She responded with a pleading look.

"WHAT?!"

"This is why you were called here Shady. Out of all the candidates, you were the best choice. Now about that ball gag..."

"You want to run that by me one more time?!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Candidates? Ball gag?! What in Equestria was going on here?!

"Princess, what exactly do you mean by 'candidates?'"

"Well we, Shining Armor and I, had a list of eligible colts created. Then we went over each candidate until we came across you."

"Me for what though?!"

"Do I need to explain everything?" The princess added in an annoyed tone, "Just hurry up and put that gag on me!"

"Not yet princess, I still have questions that need answering..."

"Fine, one more. Shoot." Princess Cadance groaned once more.

I wasn't sure on what exactly to ask at the moment. I then decided to ask the first thing that came to my mind.

"What do you need me to do exactly?"

"Don't worry, you'll get that hang of it..."

The princess used her magic to open a nearby chest. Out of it came multiple gags, vibrators, as well as long pieces of rope and they were all laid across the bed in an organized fashion. All I could do was gasp as the bed was filled with what seemed to be an endless supply of sex toys.

"Princess? What is-"

I turned to the princess and instantly cringed in fear. She stood by the bed waving her hips in excitement. The thing that made me cringe however, was the full grown member in between her legs. At first I suspected it to be a fake but upon closer inspection, I found it to be completely real. I let out a large gulp and the princess turned to see my horrified face.

"Oh, you're afraid of this? Well, this is something that I wanted to use on my hubby but, well, he didn't want to deal with it. That's why you're here Shady. We both have needs that need fulfilling, right?"

I froze at that sentence. Although I am a married stallion, I still have "needs" of my own. Though that doesn't mean that I'd just sleep with the first mare that shakes her plot for me.

"You can go ahead and use anything you see on the bed. Don't be shy now..."

"Well, I can't really disobey a princess, can I?"

"I don't thi-"

I got the ball gag that I had gotten from the prince and I harshly placed it in Cadance's mouth.

_If I'm gonna do this, might as well do this well..._

I tightened the gag and reached for one of the vibrators laid out on the bed. I then pushed Cadence down so that she was lying against the chest, her member now fully erect. I switched the small vibrator on and had it make contact with her erect member. That move made her moan and moan.

_Am I doing it right then?_

I looked up to her face to see saliva spill out of her gag. I then decided to just stick the small vibrator into the tip of her member. This time, Cadence thrashed around like crazy.

_Okay... Now what?_

As Cadence was indulging in her small vibrator, I trotted over to the bed and looked for something else to use. I then found one of the shorter pieces of rope and grabbed it. I came back to check on Cadence to see that she how things have progressed. Liquid ran from her slit like a river as her hardened member released quite a bit of pre-cum as well. I used my magic to attach one end of the rope to the vibrator and the other end, I wrapped that one around my front left hoof.

_Okay, now what to do? Oh! I know!_

"Get up!" I demanded.

Cadance opened her eyes and lazily gazed up at me. She slowly stood up, her whole plot shaking in pleasure. I began to walk off while pulling at the vibrator still inserted in her. Cadance moaned and began walking after me, trying to keep the vibrator in her tip. Every other step I would sharply tug at the rope. I was able to clearly hear her moan from behind the gag. We continued this game until Cadance had finally climaxed, the vibrator flying out of her tip followed by a spray of her cum. She collapsed onto the ground as I walked over to her. I removed the gag and tossed it aside.

"May I go now Princess Cadance?"

"No, not yet. Please continue..."

I let out a sigh and went back to the bed. I came back to the panting princess with more objects: another vibrator, anal beads, and a large piece of rope. I decided to first turn off the last vibrator that fell out. Then I used the rope to tie her up. Due to this being the first time I've tied someone up, I had a bit of trouble getting the rope around her. After about a good five tries, I've finally got the rope to look decent at least. That meaning just constricting her legs, wings, and ending by wrapping around her now limp dick. Throughout the entire tying process, Cadence yelped out and moaned with pleasure. I noticed that her member and slit were up and ready once again. So then I got the first, small vibrator I used before and placed it into her tip again. Then I took the larger one and slowly teased her slit with it.

"Aahhh! I'm going crazy Shady! Stick it in already!"

I obeyed and placed the vibrator into her slit. Her screams became louder and louder. I then decided to move on to her ass. I took a glance at the anal beads and back at her rectum. I took in a deep breath and inserted each bead, one by one. I then pulled at the rope to tighten the hold on her.

"Mmmmm! Hit me! Smack my plot hard!"

"Alright then Princess..."

I grabbed a riding crop from the bed and smacked her plot with it once.

"Aaahhh! Hit me more!"

I smacked her plot two more times with an increasing power. I continued to smack her until her pink plot turned as red as a bright apple.

"Oh fuck yeah! More!"

_I think I should stop there..._

I tugged at the rope once more resulting in one more moan from the princess.

"Aaahh! Pull the ropes! Tighter!"

"Alright then Princess..."

I decided to tighten the rope even more causing the beads to pop out of her ass one by one. With each bead, the more I would tug at the rope.

"Aaaahhh! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna!"

Princess Cadance threw her head back as she came vigorously. Out of her throbbing member seemed to be an endless trail of semen. At the same time, her slit continued to let out a continuous flow. The last bead popped out of her ass just as both vibrators slid out of their temporary homes. I watched as they laid in a puddle of her combined juices. I undid the rope and allowed her body to collapse in her juice, along side the vibrators.

"May I go now, Princess Cadance?"

"Yes, go oh ahead. I'll see you again next week..." She replied with a weak smile.

I left the chamber in a rush and ran back up the stairs. Honestly I didn't know what to think. All I knew was that my life would be completely different from now on.

* * *

**So yeah...**

**Tune in for part two!**

**Requests are still open...**


End file.
